


陛下(Her Majesty)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [34]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十四章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第十章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*一直很喜欢芬达哥，看似喜剧的乐观外表隐藏着悲剧的内核*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	陛下(Her Majesty)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十四章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第十章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *一直很喜欢芬达哥，看似喜剧的乐观外表隐藏着悲剧的内核
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

迈着雄健有力的步伐，奥格瑞姆精神抖擞地朝王座室走去。排列在走廊两侧的禁卫向他敬礼，他也微微颔首以示回应。没有什么能比王国的重生更加令虫振奋的了，他们伟大的家园挺过了瘟疫的考验，圣巢将会再次完整，就像从前一样……

……又或者再也回不去了。当他看到王座室前挂着的巨幅苍白之王油画时，心情一下子就沉了下去。他仍然记得那道苍白的光芒，是如此的高贵与威严，每天夜里，它都在梦境引领他回到那难以触及的过往。国王画像的两侧悬挂着其他四位骑士的画像：海格默，德莱娅，泽莫尔，还有……伊思玛。奥格瑞姆不由自主地摸了摸胸前的吊坠：那是她的树林结出的果实，可以保护持有者免受酸液的侵蚀。王后殿下在容器的遗物中找到了她的眼泪，当然了还有他的纹章，并交给他妥善保管。

幕布后传来交谈的声音，看来王后殿下又在和公主商议国事呢。自己还是在这等一会儿好了。那位小战士就跟在他身后，但始终和他保持了一定的距离。唉，果然是因为自己身上的气味吗？他以国王的名义发誓，他真的尽最大努力进行清洗了，但常年下水道的生活与他的物种习性让这股气息挥之不去。好在皇室成员并不会在意……

奥格瑞姆转过身去看了小战士一眼，后者正在不安地望来望去，看来初到王宫让他十分局促。他冲他笑了笑，安慰道：“别担心，王后虫可好了，你会喜欢她的。”

小战士点了点头，又把目光转向了别处。他的手上持着非常传统的一钉一盾，但那面盾牌着实令虫称奇，做工精细，可灵活变幻形态，攻防兼备。这是在王国边缘一具被灰烬覆盖的武士遗体身上找到的，按照小战士的说法，它是来自一位朋友的遗物。在奥格瑞姆找到他的地方，腥风把铁链吹得哗哗作响，沸反盈天的高呼几乎要把屋顶掀翻。愚人斗兽场的取缔工作并不容易，弗尔将军抵御瘟疫的荣耀仪式，在他逝世后便沦为了嗜血的狂欢，，充满戾气的观众与粗鲁凶猛的斗士，都给王国卫队的工作增添了不少麻烦。失败者的遗体要么悬尸示众，要么抛尸荒野，于是王国边缘的广袤入口便堆积着愚人的残骸。这让奥格瑞姆不禁想到了深渊的场景，一忆起那绵延千里的容器尸骨，他就觉得不寒而栗。好在王后殿下已经下令让工程部队对深渊进行清理，希望那些控诉着不公的亡魂最终得到了安息。

“呃，奥格瑞姆，是吧？”小战士突然跟他说，“这些画像上的都是些什么虫啊？”

“哦，这些都是旧圣巢无可比拟的伟大人物。”奥格瑞姆对于他终于决定跟他对话感到很高兴，况且他也十分乐意讲述圣巢过去的事，“正中间是我们英明尊贵的国王陛下，他用他的光芒赐福了这片荒原，为世界带来了理智与秩序。在他的恩泽下，我们雄伟的文明拔地而起，创造了这个空前绝后的昌盛国度。而在他身边的，则是圣巢的骑士：强大的海格莫、暴烈的德莱娅、神秘的泽莫尔、慈悲的伊思玛，他们中的任何一位都有着举世无双的非凡武艺，在王国的征战中战无不胜，所向披靡。”

“所向披靡……难道他们比愚人王还要伟大吗？”

“那是当然了！不过，弗尔将军也确实贡献颇丰，他们都是王国不可或缺的功臣。”

“弗尔将军……愚人王也向圣巢国王效忠吗？”

“是啊，所有英雄都向我们伟大的国王陛下效忠。他是诸神之神，万王之王，他的才力超世绝伦，他的功绩震古烁今。你现在目之所及的一切，都是他的遗产。我们能够入住牢固的房屋，搭乘便利的交通，甚至是自由交谈，都是得益于他的恩典。他是我们的创造者，是我们的养育人。”

“那他后来去哪儿了呢？”

一股沉重感拽住了奥格瑞姆的心，但他的语气并没有流露出悲伤：“正如所有经天纬地的伟大王者，他最终败给了时间。为了保证王国的不朽，他牺牲了自己，化为永恒的灯塔，抵御着世界基底的黑暗。他并没有逝去，他的回响一直弥留在我们身边。”

小战士的眼中流露出崇敬之情，仰望着陛下的油画。奥格瑞姆的心中也油然生出一股自豪：伟大的骑士之列又有了新的传承。

“奥格瑞姆？其实你可以进来的。”王后的声音从幕布后传来。

听到这句话，奥格瑞姆便带着小战士进入了王座室。果不其然，王后正在与公主殿下商量容器遗物的处理，而在她们旁边还跟着……左特。就个人而言，奥格瑞姆并不是很喜欢这位初代容器，左特对于荣耀有着一种奇怪的见解，让他有点不敢苟同。但另一方面，他又很同情他：国王陛下的沉重使命带给了他过于庞大的压力，让他只能在妄自尊大的自吹自擂中逃避。

“母亲，正如您预料的一样，无论学者们采用何种方式，鬼魂的梦之钉已经无法修复了。”公主汇报道，“在直面光芒的战役中，联合的虚空侵蚀并腐化了它的核心。”

“哼，那个野小子果然不是什么好货色。”左特脸上写满了轻蔑，“连个梦之钉都保管不好。”

公主抱起了手，回应道：“如果我没有记错的话，成功觉醒梦之钉的容器，好像不是你吧？”

“好像也不是你吧？”左特毫不客气地怼了回去。

这句话激怒了公主，她挑起了眉毛，音调也提高了几分：“我是王国的守护者大黄蜂，我的职责是……”

“够了。”王后殿下及时制止了进一步的争吵。尽管心有怒气，公主还是把话噎了回去。

王后又转向了奥格瑞姆，说：“抱歉啊，奥格瑞姆。你再稍等一下，我们这马上就讨论完了。”

“关于灵魂圣所那边，”公主又说道，尽可能让自己的语气冷静下来，“在我们成功帮助一些陨落者重塑身形后，现在那帮法师已经对我们服服帖帖的了，并且得益于人员的增多，一直难以着手的教师档案翻译项目已经取得了初步进展。非常明智的决定，母亲。”

“不如说非常软弱的决定。”左特冷笑了一声，“为了给那些被自己欲望反噬的老学究收拾烂摊子而放弃升级首都安保系统的机会。”

“你……”

“好了，奥格瑞姆，你那边的工作进行得怎么样了？”眼看又要吵起来了，王后决定提前结束这场讨论，“对了，旁边这位是……”

奥格瑞姆立正站好，报告道：“愚人斗兽场的取缔工作已经完毕！尽管其间多有阻挠，但仍然圆满地完成了任务！这位小战士是我们在那找到的，似乎是弗尔将军的徒弟。”

“哦？这样吗？”王后殿下转向了小战士，问，“你叫什么名字？”

“我的名字是比昂，夫人。”奥格瑞姆看得出来他非常想留下个好的第一印象。

“呵，我当那是谁呢。”左特冷不丁来了一句，“这不就是竞技场门口吊着的那位吗？”

听到他这么说，比昂有些不好意思地别过脸去。

“根据目前掌握的情报，”奥格瑞姆补充道，“貌似是他输掉了一场重要的比试，弗尔将军想以此略作惩罚，但没想到在期间去世了。从那以后，斗兽场就效仿这个做法，把失败者悬在入口来警示战败的下场。”

王后殿下点了点头，说：“既然是弗尔选择收他为徒，想必这孩子一定有过虫之处。比昂，是吧？请问你结业了吗？”

“呃，还没来得及……”

“那你介意我们帮你找一位新师父来完成训练吗？马托对于传承他的技艺有着一腔热枕，我相信他会很乐意收你为徒的。”

比昂瞪大了双眼，惊讶之情溢于言表：“马托？那位传说中的骨钉大师？真的可以吗？”

“当然没问题了。他的学府就在这的不远处，而且有时候他也会指导我们训练卫队。”王后笑了笑，转身吩咐道，“左特，能否请你把我们的客人送到马托大师那去？”

“什么？你是认真的吗？我，伟大的左特，要给这小子当保姆？想都别想！”

王后倒也没有不快，只是慢悠悠地说：“那我相信伟大的左特一定会慷慨地帮我完成这个小忙，找到正确的路前往马托学府吧？”

左特张嘴想反驳什么，但最终愤愤地说：“行吧行吧！不就是带个路吗？分分钟的事！喂，愚人，愣着干什么？走啊！”

等到左特和比昂走远了，王后才叹了一口气，说：“女儿，等会儿你也跟着去，看一下他们是不是真的找得到路。”

“遵命，母亲。”

奥格瑞姆清了清嗓子，继续道：“斗兽场取缔任务的完成，意味着我们多出了一支空闲的卫队，或许可以委派一些其它的项目。”

“听起来你已经对此有想法了。”

“是的，王后殿下。我认为……”

公主眯起眼睛，打断了他：“奥格瑞姆骑士，或许您应该叫‘女王陛下’。”

奥格瑞姆一下子愣住了，准备要说的话全都卡在了喉咙里。

“不，没事的。”王后殿下摇了摇头，“没必要强迫你自己，奥格瑞姆。我知道我永远无法取代沃姆的地位。谁也不行。”

“抱歉。”公主挥了挥手，说，“我刚才情绪有点波动，因为……某只虫。”

“奥格瑞姆，请继续吧。”

“呃，我刚才说……我认为我们空出来的卫队或许可以用来支援蜂巢。在维斯帕和杜兹相继陨落后，这个冷酷的部落陷入了难以名状的停滞。也许我们可以像帮助真菌那样协助他们恢复灾后秩序，这样在将来也会得到一个可靠的助力。”

“嗯，我倒不这么认为……”公主又开口了，不过语气中已经没有了抬杠的意味，“母亲，前不久我刚刚去蜂巢巡按了一圈，在我们任命的暂代领袖雷切努的安排下，现在蜂巢已经度过了最危险的时刻，逐渐步入了恢复期。现在他们只需要选举出新王以弥补维斯帕留下的继承危机，就可以基本回归稳定，虽然说这应该会花上不少时间。但话说回来，蜂巢虫一向不太喜欢外部势力的干涉。”

“那你的建议是？”

“吸虫之母朵儿寄来了一封信，根据我们可以辨认出的字眼，她似乎是在向我们求助。吸虫部族的文明化进程遭受到了巨大的阻力，一些顽固而且不在少数的反对派企图推翻她的统领地位。现在距离将吸虫族群吸纳为圣巢的力量只差一步之遥，若此刻袖手旁观，恐怕会功亏一篑啊。”

王后殿下点了点头，说：“我知道了，容我再考虑一下吧。还有别的事情要禀报吗？”

奥格瑞姆掏出了一封信，递给了王后殿下，说：“我进来的时候正好遇见了苍绿之径的使臣，就顺手带了过来。沙柯领主在信中提到自从瘟疫褪去以来，就时常报道有苔藓失踪，目击者称嫌疑犯是一只披有灌木伪装的异乡虫，事实上，在王国各地都有类似的报案。”

王后殿下一边阅读着信件的内容，一边说：“他所说的是芬里尔，一位来自远方丛林部落的狩猎者。不少公民的失踪都与他脱不了干系，以至于形成了某种民间传说。在传说中，虫子们把他称作‘猎人’。”

“猎人？”公主的发问中透露着几分不悦。

“怎么，你见过他？”

“是的，母亲。之前在苍绿之径的时候我们曾碰过一次面，最后闹得……不太愉快。”

“那我们应该如何处置呢？出卫队逮捕他？”奥格瑞姆问。

王后殿下摇了摇头：“常年狩猎带来的敏锐洞察力让他异常狡猾，沙柯派出精锐部队突袭了他的巢穴，却悉数落入了他精心布置的陷阱，他本虫则到现在也不知所踪。况且他不受圣巢礼法的约束，直接动用武力并不会是明确的做法。不过我们确实应该加强巡逻，以防止他有可乘之机。”

接着，王后又拿出了一枚骨齿项链，向公主殿下说：“说起来，容器所携带的这枚印记应当是他赠予的。女儿，还请麻烦你把它物归原主，并且告诫他我们可以容忍他的捕猎行为，但前提是不准许伤害圣巢公民。尽量避免武力冲突。他的力量不会站在我们这一边，不过在关键时刻兴许帮得上忙。至于对沙柯的回信，我会妥善处理的。”

奥格瑞姆和公主都点了点头，表示已经明白了自己的任务。

“没什么事的话你们就各自去忙吧。奥格瑞姆，辛苦你了，今天好好放个假吧，明日我会告诉你我关于卫队安排的决定。”

奥格瑞姆告辞准备离开，公主也牵引丝线没入雨中。突然，他像是想起了什么似的，回过头来，热情地说：“对了，王后殿下，花园的丁香又盛开了。没有了瘟疫的侵扰，那里的植被又变得像往日一样美丽。从这乘鹿角虫过去只需一刻钟，或许您也可以适当放松一下。”

但这份热情很快就被浇灭了。王后殿下叹了口气，言语中充斥着厌倦与疲惫：“你知道的，奥格瑞姆，我不能离开。灾后的重建尚未完成，潜伏的威胁也尚未根除，我必须坚守我的岗位。再说了，疯长的荆棘正在花园的核心蔓延，现在去那里也很不安全。或许等这一切安定下来再说吧。”

要是换做以前，王后殿下或许会欣然答应他的邀请。他仍然记得以前那段灿烂的时光，骑士们有时候会陪同国王与王后到那片苍翠的园林游览，嗅着花朵的芬芳，聆听着生机的赞歌在森林与瀑布唱响。伊思玛喜欢追逐面具鸟与阿鲁巴的身影，看着那些无忧无虑的小家伙在树叶投下的光影间飞来飞去。而这时候，奥格瑞姆总是会小心翼翼地接近，在她的额头上别一朵野花。只可惜，往日的光阴一去不复返啊。他能理解王后殿下为了这个王国而日夜操劳，但还是……不过他也不知道该说什么，只好悻悻而归。

出了宫殿，冷冽的雨水打在他的甲壳上，让他不由得打了个寒战。在执行任务时奥格瑞姆总是干劲满满，可现在闲了下来，他还真的有点不知道该干什么。加强巡逻只需要说一声就好，而银翼的追踪现在也陷入了瓶颈期。正如科洛克特在他的研究中所写的一样，银翼一旦蜕变，再想要捕捉就变得尤为困难，在他现在能做的就是等待学者们按照科洛克特手记上的初始模型制作一个诱捕器，然后才能再做尝试。

他们说，当虫子受伤的时候，总会不由自主地回到他们最熟悉、最亲和的地方。不知不觉间，奥格瑞姆发现自己来到了皇家水道的入口。他们说，这个地方叫作“家”。

家，多么温暖而又冷漠的一个词。圣巢就是他的家，但有什么东西悄然改变了，并且永远无法回来。有时候他不禁想对天高呼，质问这浮沉的命运为何非要将过去的美好夺走。但是他知道，很多问题都没有答案。

奥格瑞姆任由直觉牵引自己的脚步，在潮湿错综的管道间穿行。一股酸味钻进了他的鼻孔，他的眼前出现了几抹墨绿——她的树林。两位卫兵把守着树林的入口，见到他走来，恭敬地让出了一条道路：“参见奥格瑞姆大人！”

奥格瑞姆朝他们点了点头，进入了树林。大片大片的浓密树叶覆盖了管壁，交错的藤蔓如同青丝一般在脚下根结，恍然间，他仿佛觉得自己身处苍绿之径，在那片春光明媚的沃土，他曾和伊思玛度过了许多难忘的假期时光。但这里没有浮动暗香的晓雾，也没有吹拂柳梢的和风，只有沉闷的酸性水汽与心中莫名的压抑感，让奥格瑞姆几乎有点喘不过气。酸液在他脚边沸腾，飞溅的泡沫翻涌着对生命的仇恨，就连那创生了树丛与藤蔓的宏伟神力，也不得不向它的淫威屈从。一想到伊思玛一直浸泡在这恐怖的液体之中，奥格瑞姆就觉得内心被紧紧揪住了。

一些呼噗在路上漫不经心地漂浮着，他从旁边经过也只是随意地瞟一眼。奥格瑞姆来到了林地的中央，遒劲的树根呈辐射状散开，而在那盘根错节的中心，依稀可以辨认出一个模糊的轮廓。那是一个令他朝思暮想的身影，一个铭记于过往回忆的残魂，一个为了王国奉献自己的英灵：五骑士之一，慈悲的伊思玛。

奥格瑞姆缓缓地靠近，屏住呼吸端详着她的面庞。她的神色如此安详，仿佛那清波荡漾的蓝湖，静谧而端庄。浓密的绿叶簇拥着她蓬勃生长，把她衬显得如同一位圣洁的林间女神。

“伊思玛……我想……我想你……”

奥格瑞姆感到一根树枝拂过他的肩膀，仿佛是在回应他的呢喃。奇怪，这里应该不通风才对……他没有多想，倚着树干坐了下来，他把头靠着树根，感受着她微弱的脉搏。她没有逝去，但却在生与死的界限间徘徊，这种状态有时候更加让他难过。他深吸一口气，然后就像给老朋友写信一样，倾诉道：

“亲爱的伊思玛：你好！距离我们上次见面又过了一段时间。我曾发誓会尽快来探访，不过你也知道，愚人斗兽场那帮虫实在不是什么善类，害得我们耽搁了这么久。嘿，但我现在不是来了吗？对了，我在执行任务时找到了一位小战士，他是弗尔将军的徒弟，像一只小毛里克一样凶猛，培养好了将大有可为。你放心，我最近一切都好，每天坚持锻炼，训练卫队，准时听晨钟报晓，保证充足的休息时间。我时常想起以前那段时光，那时大伙和陛下都在，多好啊。唉，要是你还在，一定会说在怀念过去的同时，也要放眼未来吧……”

回忆如同潮水般向奥格瑞姆涌来，甘甜中混着苦涩的芬芳。他仍然记得德莱娅曾经鼓励他勇敢地表达自己内心的想法，但现在说什么都晚了。或许这也是件好事吧，这样一来，当伊思玛决心牺牲自己遏止酸液的肆虐之时，心中也少了一分挂念。他的情绪似乎渗进了周遭的环境中，引得树叶沙沙作响。

“……王后也很好，得益于她的觉知神力，她的眼疾并没有妨碍她的活动。她还是像以前那样和蔼仁慈，总是体恤臣民，我很高兴圣巢还有她来领导。但她没有原来那么爱笑了，或许只是因为要操心的事太多了吧。即使许久没经打理，花园还是那么漂亮，只可惜荆棘堵住了大部分路，但其实也平添了几分野性之美，不是吗？哦，我多么想带你亲自去看一看啊。圣巢目前的情况稳中有进，我们已经从废墟中崛起，各个自治领齐心协力，共同推进灾后恢复重建。伊思玛，这盛世如你所愿，你的牺牲并不会徒劳无功。我向你保证，我一定会不遗余力，保护好我们的王国。你的，奥格瑞姆。”

心中的疲乏随着话语一同倾吐而出，尽管因为酸液陷入了沉眠，但奥格瑞姆知道她听得见。一丝困意涌上了他的脑海，他打了个哈欠，逐渐合上了眼皮。

当他再次睁开双眼的时候，他发现周围是葱茏的绿意。面具鸟的欢歌在翠蔓间流淌，落在无垠的沃壤，融入粼粼的波光。他听到身后传来一阵清脆的笑声，他转过身去，语气却反常的平静：“伊思玛？”

伊思玛穿着一袭翠绿的连衣裙，其上镶着晶莹的宝玉。但她的笑容比宝玉还要璀璨，就连那一碧万顷的天光也为之黯然失色。

“奥格瑞姆，介意陪我走一会儿吗？”

奥格瑞姆跟在伊思玛后面，一同在林荫道上漫步着。一股奇怪的沉默在两虫间笼罩着，耳畔充溢着风声与鸟鸣。过了许久，他开口道：“所以，这是梦吗？”

伊思玛噗嗤一声笑了出来：“不然你以为呢？”

奥格瑞姆眨了眨眼，想把周围的景物看得更清楚些。这一切如此虚幻，又如此真实，两种对立的感觉以一种微妙的平衡达成了统一。

“我听到你对我说的话了，奥格瑞姆。”伊思玛转了过来，清澈的眼眸中倒映出他的面庞，“但我感觉得出你在隐瞒什么。告诉我吧。”

“所有事情都变了。”奥格瑞姆开口道，但他的声音却仿佛来自远方，“王后变了。圣巢变了。我也变了。”

“哦，奥格瑞姆…但事情总是会变的。这个世界不正是由动与静构成的辩证吗？”

“但这次感觉不一样。我好像已经不再认识这个世界了。”

“不，没有变。这仍然是我们的王国，你仍然是我的奥格瑞姆。”

“可是……”

“告诉我，奥格瑞姆，难道你不为圣巢在荣耀中浴火重生而感到欣悦吗？你对于王国的热爱有因为这些改变而减少一分一毫吗？”

奥格瑞姆没有回复。答案不言而喻。

“看见了吗？其实一切并没有太大的不同。我所认识的奥格瑞姆，是一位永远满怀乐观与热枕的忠诚骑士，而他现在就站在我的面前。”

奥格瑞姆沉默了一会儿，又说：“还有王后殿下……”

“也许我该提醒一下，她现在是圣巢的女王了。”

“……连你也这么说吗？”

“我明白，没有虫子能代替我们敬爱的国王陛下。但这并不与她在履行国王的职责相冲突。你是女王的左右手，见证了她为整个王国而付出的心血，难道这些努力还不足以让她配得上陛下的尊称吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思……”

“答应我，好好辅佐她，保卫好我们的王国。或许我们还有机会再次重聚……”

“等等，什么？”奥格瑞姆的音量一下子提了上来。

“你知道吗，奥格瑞姆，最近我感到一股从王国诞生的土地涌来的魔力在我的枝叶里流淌，缓解了酸液的腐蚀。我现在已经可以轻微活动我的躯体了，再过不久，我甚至可能重获自由。或许下一次，就是我来找你相会了。”

“这……难不成是因为……时阴？”

“我不知道这力量的源头，但能感受到其中包含着无比旺盛的生命力。”伊思玛也没有错过他话外的不安，补充道，“但请不要因为我扰乱你们的计划，王国的安危永远是第一位的。我相信你会做出正确的抉择。”

说完，伊思玛转身离开，四周的景象也变得模糊起来。该醒了。这时，奥格瑞姆想起了什么，大声喊住了她：“伊思玛！”

她轻轻回身，犹如荡开湖面融雪的春风。

“我……我喜欢你……”

伊思玛笑了。

梦境光圈在身边浮现，把他的意识拉回了现实。奥格瑞姆睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的仍然是密不透风的管道与恣肆的酸湖。他站起身来，看着她安详肃穆的面庞，心中多了一种别样的情愫。

“伊思玛，等我……”

树梢轻轻晃动了一下，他知道，那是伊思玛的回应。他感到旧时的勇气与活力又灌入了他的胸膛，往日的一幕幕历历在目，但已不再让她感到悲伤。或许他的国王与战友再也回不来了，正因如此，他更要带着他们的遗志，去重现，甚至去超越古圣巢的辉煌。他要让他们看到，他们曾经不惜一切代价为之奋斗的伟业，将会在历史的长河中永垂不朽。他向她告了个别，便向王宫折返。

当阿诗玛看到奥格瑞姆掀开幕布走进来时，心中不免有些诧异。她还真没想到他这么快就回来了。而且她能感知到，原本郁结在他心中的对过往的执念似乎一扫而空，仿佛经历了一场洗礼。

“奥格瑞姆？时候还早呢，不去休息一下吗？”

“已经休息够了。况且您为了王国一刻也不松懈，我身为圣巢的骑士，又怎能心安理得地逸乐呢？”

阿诗玛叹了口气，说：“行吧，我只是希望你不要太累了。话说你来得正好，接下来的卫队工作就交给你来安排了。”

“遵命，殿……”

奥格瑞姆的眼神闪烁了一下，改口道：“不，是女王陛下。”

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：假如你是阿诗玛，你会如何安排接下来的卫队任务？  
> A.支援蜂巢  
> B.镇压吸虫
> 
> 最终结果为B
> 
> *额外选择：面对教师档案馆浩如烟海的档案，你会选择优先翻译：  
> A.关于深渊与虚空的文献  
> B.关于灵能与时阴的调查  
> C.关于酸液与迷雾的研究  
> D.关于火焰与猩红的资料  
> 注：由于点出了 帮助灵魂圣所的学者重塑他们的身形，将会额外增加一次翻译机会，共有两次，本次未选择的将组成下一次选择。但选择的先后顺序，会造成相关档案翻译完成的时间早晚，（比如你这次选了甲，下次选了乙，甲会比乙先翻译出来，反之亦然）而这会影响一些分支的达成与否，望慎重考虑（或许我应该提醒你们可以参考一下《预言之碑》……）
> 
> 最终结果为B


End file.
